


It's Raining...

by TheDoctorFoundMyTardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, It's a little fluffy I guess, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis/pseuds/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sits in the bunker, awfully nervous about something, wringing his hands. "I like you Dean... Like in the way that you think shouldn't be thought between two males... I'm in love with you, Dean..." He speaks to the mirror, having heard somewhere that this would help with nerves. Something moved in the corner of his eye and turned around quickly, heart pounding in his chest. </p>
<p>Dean stood there, not saying anything, simply staring at Cas, his mouth open in a small 'o'. </p>
<p>"Oh God...." Castiel said, staring in just as much shock. "I'm so sorry" He gasped and pushed Dean away as he dashed away quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel is practically shaking as he sits in the bunker. He is so very nervous, but he desperately wants to tell Dean how he feels. He is unsure of Dean’s reaction and he doesn’t know what he’ll do when faced with rejection.

 

A hand is clapped down on his shoulder and Castiel jumps in surprise and fright. “Oh. Hello, Sam” He said quietly, looking down.

 

Sam smiles, a little concerned. “Hey Cas, what’s wrong? you look a little scared.”

 

Castiel gave a small smile at Sam’s concern, although he wanted it to be Dean. “No, No… I’m fine, a little tired… I’m going to go to my room.” He said, standing, his hands a little shaky. He was going to tell Dean, right now. He moved away from Sam quickly, going to Dean’s room, but as he approached he kept walking. He glanced at Dean’s room, continuing his quick walk to his own room. Castiel stood and stared at himself in the mirror. He did look scared, but he also looked stressed and sad. “Is this what I always look like?” He asked himself before taking a deep breath.

 

Castiel sits in his room, wringing his hands. "I like you Dean... Like in the way that you think shouldn't be thought between two males... I'm in love with you, Dean..." He speaks to the mirror, having heard somewhere that this would help with nerves. Something moved in the corner of his eye and turned around quickly, heart pounding in his chest.

 

Dean stood there, not saying anything, simply staring at Cas, his mouth open in a small 'o'.

 

"Oh God...." Castiel said, staring in just as much shock. "I'm so sorry" He gasped and pushed Dean away as he dashed away quickly. He moved things out of his way as he ran, unsure of where he was going to go. Without paying much attention he slammed open the door to the bunker, tripping into the rain. He looked up at the dark clouds, feeling that this downpour fit his mood more than anything.

 

Sam ran to Dean, shaking him out of his trance. “Dean what the hell, man? Why did Cas just run away?” But that didn’t seem to do much good because Dean was still trying to make sense of what just happened.

 

Castiel walked aimlessly, feeling like he didn’t have anything else to do. He sighed and looked up at the rain, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He was soaking wet and crying in the pouring rain, if this was supposedly life as a human, then he didn't want it.

 

Dean suddenly came to his senses and shoved Sam off of him. “Cas!” He said desperately as he climbed the stairs, the open door a tell tale sign of where Cas went. Dean stumbled outside and looked up at the sky, not caring as he was drenched. He whirled around, hoping to spot Cas.

 

Dean turned and stopped, he looked sad but slightly hopeful as he spotted Cas out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the sad man and started walking towards him, not saying anything as he got closer and closer. As Dean looked at Cas, he reached out and pulled him closer by the other man’s waist.

 

Castiel looked confused but he gave a loud gasp as Dean’s lips collided with his own. Castiel’s hands came up, cupping Dean’s cheeks as he kissed Dean back. Their kiss was passionate and lovely and everything Castiel ever wanted.

 

 

And suddenly the rain didn’t really fit his mood anymore.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, resting their foreheads together. “I like you Cas... Like in the way that you think shouldn't be thought between two males... I'm in love with you, Cas..." He smiled and kissed Cas again, softer this time, less desperate and more loving. “I do… Cas I really do love you…”

 

Castiel gave a small smile. “I… I love you too, Dean… I really, really do…”

  
-fin-


	2. I'm an Angel of the Lord, I Can't Get Sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is a little off with Cas during a Vampire nest hunt, leaving him in danger. (Hint: He's got a cold)

It was only a few days after Dean and Castiel had kissed and said their I love yous, but the three of them -Sam, Dean, and Cas- were now working a case. It was a vampire nest not too far from the bunker.

Dean noticed something was off with Cas as they drove to the site of the nest, but because Castiel said he was fine, Dean had nodded and accepted the answer. Maybe he should've paid more heed to Castiel's runny nose and sore throat.

As they crept silently towards the vamps nest, Cas was suddenly overtaken by a particularly rough coughing fit. Dean looked at Cas, concerned and a little taken aback. "Cas? You alright?" He asked softly, not unlike to the way he now spoke to the other man. Castiel had waved him away, coughing into his elbow.

"I’m fine, Dean. Stop worrying. Let's just get this over with and go back to the bunker." Cas choked out after he was done coughing. Cas' voice was a little raspier than usual and Dean chalked it up to the coughing fit he just had.

It didn't take long to slaughter the entire nest and Castiel was put into danger more than once. The man was dazed from something, barely paying attention as he stood silently in the middle of the room, face rosy and sniffling. Dean had lopped off the vamps head of course before it had time to bite into Cas. And not long after that, seemingly seconds after Dean turned around to fight off more vampires, the former angel was pinned to the ground, a vampire baring his teeth, inches from Cas' neck. Dean sliced his blade into the vampire, chopping his head clean off. Again, he wouldn't notice Castiel's weakened state, flushed cheeks, dripping nose, and dazed state as the man stood up and leaned against Dean, for a second allowing a moment of weakness before he swung his arm, slicing off a vampire's head in one go.

Cas killed a total of 1 vampire, Dean killed 9, and Sam killed 5. Dean looked at Cas after all the vampires were dead, even in the dark lighting of the cabin able to tell something was wrong with Cas. "What a nest" Cas said, slightly slurred and leaning on Dean as his eyes drooped. "But I'm tired and on fire... so let's... go back to the bunker... I feel /horrible/" Dean caught Cas as the other man slumped in his arms. "No wait! I'm fine. I love you, let's kill some more vampires"

Dean bit back a small chuckle to mask his worry. "Cas? Do you have a cold?"

Cas grumbled slightly, still limp as Dean held him up. "No! I'm an angel of the lord. We don't get sick"

"Well I beg to differ so let's get you home"

...

Back at the bunker, Dean practically had to drag Cas through the safe house, plopping him down on his bed. Cas whined, claiming he wasn't sick. "I'm just /hot/" He complained, slipping off his trench coat with trembling fingers. Dean just stood in the doorway, staring as the other man struggled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Cas do you need help?"

Castiel looked absolutely pitiful as he nodded, sniffling. Cas sat still as Dean undressed him, only stopping when Cas flopped back onto the bed with a satisfied sound, cool air helping his burning skin. He looked at Dean. "My throat hurts" He admitted. "And I can't breathe through my nose properly."

Dean smiled a little smirk and nodded. "I know. I'm gonna get you some things to help with that and I'm gonna make you soup." Cas curled himself under Dean's blankets, mumbling to himself. "Oh shut up. You'll be fine in a few days" Dean teased the other man before disappearing to get cough drops, Vicks, and the soup he promised.

...

Dean went back to the room, laying the cough drops out on the end table and looking at the sleeping fallen angel. He smiled fondly even though Castiel's cheeks were flushed with fever and he looked genuinely sickly. He smiled because he got to take care of this man in his time of need, to make him soup and nurse him back to health.

...

Cas woke a few hours later, seeing the cough drops and the still warm soup Dean had made. He pulled on one of Dean's oversized shirts and wrapped the blue blanket around himself. He walked out of the room and plopped down in the chair next to Dean. Dean looked at the sick man wrapped up in the blanket, dressed in His shirt. "Cute"

Cas scowled. "I am an angel of the Lord, I'm not cute" He said, sounding stuffy as he sniffled.

Sam chuckled, looking between them. “Dean, You gotta get him some Vicks and shut him up with the soup,” He said before he returned to tip-tapping away on his keyboard.

Feeling Castiel’s stare on him, Dean looked at the man. “Come on, Cas. We’re gonna get you fixed up and back to sleeping.” Dean said as he nudged Cas out of the chair.

Castiel, of course, whined about the cold floor, demanding to be carried by the man he so dearly loved. This -in turn- made Dean complain that Cas would be heavy, but he lifted the other man, grunting a little, but smiling as Cas nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck.

Dean looked back at Sam, seeing a little smirk as he made a whipping motion with his hand, the distinct. “wa-psh” Sounding through the echo-y space of the bunker. Dean scowled at his younger brother. “Bitch!”

Dean heard laughing as he exited the room. “Jerk”

Dean carried Cas back to his room (It being the closest one and Cas was starting to get heavy). He picked up the bowl of soup which was surprising still warm and filled up a spoonful, holding it to Cas’ mouth. Cas grudgingly opened his mouth, allowing Dean to feed him the soup, unable to taste it because his nose was so clogged up.

Dean continued feeding until the soup was all gone and Cas curled up to sleep. He was out immediately as soon as Dean flicked off the light, his soft snoring filling the otherwise quiet room.

Dean glared playfully at Sam upon his return to the main room. “Hey Sammy, why do ya think Cas caught this sudden cold?” He said, plopping next to his brother and cracking open a beer.

Sam looked up from his laptop, taking a few sips from his own beer. “Probably the fact that you guys were out in the cold rain yesterday for a long period of time.”

Dean tilted his head, never having done it before he met Cas. “Then why am I not sick?” He said, his features contorting into one of confusion.

Sam rolled his eyes, shutting his laptop and looked at his brother, unblinking for a few seconds. “Oh don’t worry. You’’ be sick soon” He said, raising his beer to Dean’s making a slight clinking as their bottles touched.

“I bet you 10 dollars I won’t get sick from a cold”

Sam had only smirked. “I can drink to that”

…

A few days later there was coughing and Dean emerged from his room, cranky, sleepy and feeling hot. He had glared at Sam, maintaining eye contact as Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out ten dollars. Dean had stalked back to his room, going to curl up to Cas and fight this damn infection like the man he was. Right as he reached his room, he looked over his shoulder. “Bitch!”

There was a loud, cackling laugh. “Jerk!”

And then Dean was curled around Cas, buried under about 3 blankets and Castiel’s bee plushy.

He had smiled despite being sick and he felt happy despite all the crappy things that were happening.

Hell, he’d even drink to his happiness.

-fin-


End file.
